


Discovery

by unityManipulator



Series: Canadian Freelancer Idiots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demisexual Character, F/M, First Time, Sickeningly Sweet, but i d g a f, i wrote this and it was self-indulgent and then i wrote 500 words before i even get to the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unityManipulator/pseuds/unityManipulator
Summary: Lab makes an important discovery about himself, his roommate, and how he feels.





	

Despite knowing that she’s totally his roommate now and it’s technically his room too, Lab still knocks before walking into the room he shares with Newfie.

It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable with the idea of sharing a room. Hell, he’d done it for years with his brothers. It wasn’t even the fact that he was uncomfortable with sharing a room with a _girl_ , because he wasn’t. Lab couldn’t really remember the last time he’d ever felt attracted to anyone, girl or not. Sure, he could appreciate that girls were pretty and all, but guys were handsome too. Didn’t mean he wanted to sleep with anyone, guy or girl or otherwise. So it wasn’t weird for him to share with Newfie, because at the time they’d agreed to sharing, he was very firmly capital-A Asexual and she was okay with that.

So Lab kept knocking, and Newfie kept assuring him that he didn’t need to, because it was his room too, and neither of them mentioned the one time he’d walked into his room that he’d shared with Manitoba and instead Newfie had been there, and she’d been waiting for him, and she’d- she’d… 

And every time Lab’s train of thought hit that point, he would stop and mentally shake himself and just kind of… remind himself that he’d been ace for years, and why would that change now? Why would he start feeling something for Newfie now, of all times, and if he _did_ like girls like that, why was it only Newfie? Why didn’t he really feel any excitement when he explored the _Playboy_ magazines under her bed (because really, who didn’t know about those, and it was only ever for science really) but yet, when he thought about his roommate, he couldn’t help letting his hand wander?

A few days and a lot of internet searching later, and he had his answer. He’s going to talk to Newfie; of course he is, because really, she’s the one who understands him best and his best friend in this initiative and they tell each other everything else so why _wouldn’t_ he go to her?

“…Newfie?” The room’s quiet as he breaks the silence, and the blonde puts down her book and immediately turns towards him.

“Yeah Lab?” He almost loses his nerve at that, but he braces himself and continues. 

“…I think I might be demisexual, not ace.”

Thankfully, she’s accepting of that, and they discuss it and Newfie promises to take everything at Lab’s pace, because he’s just figuring this out, and it’s not long before he’s comfortable enough to take their kisses to a place that’s a little hotter, a little less innocent than simply romance.

After that, Lab muses, it only ever could’ve gone one way. 

Of course, he comes to that conclusion as they’re sprawled across his bed, with his hands on Newfie’s waist and her shirt flung across the room. She’s straddling him, and he reaches up and unclasps her bra, letting the lacy fabric fall away. She rocks her hips against his and _fuck_ , somehow he gets even harder, it’s like all of that movement went straight to her chest. He brings his hand forward, brushing a calloused thumb over her right nipple, and she _squeals_ as though it’s her first touch there in years. He knows that’s not true, knows that she touches herself every night but somehow, this is hotter. This is so much hotter and all that’s happened is Newfie topless and grinding against him.

He gently squeezes the flesh of her tits, loving the feeling of how easily it makes her squirm, and each little moan and whimper coupled with her ass rubbing against his cock just makes him squeeze again and again, bucking his hips a little to meet hers.

She lifts herself away from him at that, and he has just enough time to wonder if he’s done something wrong in moving when she leans in close, pressing her chest against his and bringing her mouth to his ear. He moans a little, barely audible, when he feels her breath hot against his neck. “Sit up against the headboard,” she whispers, and of course he obeys. 

As he pushes himself upwards she brings her hands down, and she’s sliding them under the waistband of his sweats and boxers. He obliges and lifts his hips, feeling her pull his cock out and he’s more than a little embarrassed at the sigh he lets out as her fingers brush against him.

Newfie’s mouth is hot on his neck as she sucks at the skin there, grazing her teeth against Lab’s neck and he knows that it’ll leave a bruise but at this point he couldn’t care less. She begins to work her way down his neck, sliding her hands up his shirt as she reaches his collarbone and he responds, pulling the fabric away as she kisses and licks and nips her way down his torso. 

His hands have found their way to her hair now, running his fingers through it, and as she brushes kisses down one side of his hips he tightens his grip and the way she moans is heaven to the skin along his thighs. She’s running her hands all along his stomach and his hips and his ass and it feels so _good_ , so fucking good, but she’s still not touching his cock the way that Lab needs right now and when he says her name it’s less request and more begging. “Newfie, _please_.”

And Newfie obliges him, god bless her, because when she traces another line up his thigh with her tongue she keeps going this time, and she laps the tip of her tongue against his balls, once, twice. Lab swears as he tightens his hands in her hair and she moves up, pressing gentle kisses against his shaft, humming contently in her throat almost to herself. When she reaches the head, she traces her tongue along Lab’s slit, savoring the taste of his precum before closing her lips around his cock and sliding her head smoothly downwards.

This time, Lab really can’t control the moan that he lets free. He swears he can feel Newfie’s lips pull back, just barely, into a smile before she brings her head up again, and he says a silent prayer when she slips her hands to either side of his hips and holds him down. She uses this opportunity to force her head down even deeper and he swears he can feel the tip of his cock brush against her throat and Jesus _Christ_ she really _does_ have no gag reflex. His roommate who’s quite possibly the only person he’s ever felt any sort of dirty feelings towards has no gag reflex and that thought alone is quite possibly the hottest thing that he’s ever learned. Her eyes slide up to meet his and she continues to work her mouth up and down his dick even as she lets little gasps and moans escape her throat. 

“Newfie, where do you want me to-” he can’t finish the sentence with her so far down and now she’s moving her tongue along the parts of his shaft she can reach and she pulls off of his cock slowly, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes as she does.

“My mouth,” she breathes, “come down my throat, Lab.” 

Lab shudders as she licks his cock again, and she takes one hand off of his hip to jerk him off as she works that incredible tongue of hers along the head of his dick and through the haze of arousal and the pleasure he’s feeling he thinks to himself that if he died tomorrow he would at least die satisfied. He glances downwards and meets Newfie’s eyes, and he loves the sight he sees, the blonde of her hair and the blue of her eyes and the red flush of her cheeks and he can’t hold back anymore.

He shoves her head down onto his cock as he comes, losing himself in the feeling of her mouth and she accepts it, feeling the splash on the back of her throat. She swallows, taking a few final licks of his cock before pulling her head away and grinning at Lab. He sits up, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple before sinking downwards, letting his head hit the pillow as he pulls the blanket over them both. 

Newfie sighs happily as she works her own pants down over her ankles before snuggling close to Lab. “I love you,” she mumbles, half-asleep already.

Lab gives a content sigh of his own, pulling his roommate closer and burying his face in her shoulder. “Love you too, Newfie.”

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to how i wrote this almost entirely at 2 a.m. and then didn't post it for literal months.  
> my [tumblr](http://vagabxned.tumblr.com) & [deviantart](http://unityManipulator.deviantart.com)


End file.
